


Time After Time

by comeoncomeout



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Wizarding World-Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoncomeout/pseuds/comeoncomeout
Summary: Christmas fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly, excuse any typos. Present day interactions are in italics. Merry Christmas!

_**25 December 2016**  
  
"Marg! You can't be serious. If the ministry finds out you have.."  
"They won't. I've taken special precautions. So get under the cloak with me."  
"You have absolutely lost your mind. What could possibly be in the past that we need to see? Bad things have happened to wizards and witches who mess with time. Time Turners are illegal."  
"Okay first off, it's a surprise. Secondly, we won't be altering anything, just observing. And lastly, the ministry doesn't even know they still exist considering Dumbledore's Army destroyed them all. All but this one at least.."  
"How do you even have this?"  
"Professor Sprout let me use it seventh year to have more time in the greenhouses before my NEWTs. I never gave it back. Are you ready?"_

**1 September 1984-First Year-King's Cross Station**  
  
_"Margaery why are we?"  
"Shhh. I haven't put the silencing charm on us yet. You're walking towards us."  
"I'm.." Sansa stilled, seeing her eleven year old self nervously walking beside Joffrey Baratheon. She knew now what Margaery's Christmas gift was to her, and why the time turner was necessary. Yet, she didn't quite understand why Margaery had picked this moment until.. _

"This place is crawling with muggles. You'd think they'd allow us some other way to the train than this. It's bad enough we have to go to school with blood traitors and mudbloods. I wanted to go to Durmstrang you know, but Mother didn't want me so far away from home. Dumbledore is useless. You'll see. He would have us breed with the filth around us. You're lucky you have me, Sansa. Are you even listening to me?"  
Sansa was listening, but she caught sight of a girl her own age. She saw her mouth to her presumably older brother, "What's a mudblood?"  
The brother glared at her and Joffrey, and Sansa spoke up, "My brother Jon is a half blood. Are you saying my brother is the product of filth?"  
"Your half brother is a bastard, Sansa. Honestly, you're almost hopeless. I don't know where you'd be if I wasn't here to direct you on these matters."  
Jon dipped his head and rushed beside Robb through Platform 9 3/4, ignoring Joffrey's taunts. Margaery searched Sansa's face before leaning in to Loras, "I've never seen anyone who looked so unhappy."

_Margaery and Sansa watched their younger selves get on the platform, and then Margaery turned the Time Turner once, making them whirl slightly forward in time._

**1 September 1984- First Year- Hogwarts Great Hall**  
  
"Now when I call your name, you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."  
The sorting hat sang his annual song,  


"Another year and more young minds have come to Hogwarts school.  
Do not fear, I'll sort you here upon this three-legged stool.  
I will take a look inside your head and see what I may find.  
Hufflepuff will be your house, if you are loyal and kind.  
Or maybe you are accepting with intelligence and wit.  
In which, Ravenclaw may be your perfect fit.  
But maybe you are chivalrous and ever brave of heart.  
Gryffindor will take you in, and set you world's apart.  
Perhaps if you are resourceful or seem to be malicious.  
Slytherin will take you in, and make you more ambitious.  
I'm never wrong, and you shall see.  
Why I've had this role for centuries."  


Joffrey Baratheon's name was called. The sorting hat barely touched his head when it yelled out, "Slytherin!"  
After several students, finally Sansa's name was called. She nervously walked to the front. The hat stalled atop her head, whispering, "Peculiar, yes most peculiar. Never in my years have I seen a witch or wizard exhibit the quality of all houses. You are loyal like your mother, quick witted as any Ravenclaw would be, cunning as well, but I see you have the daring of your father. My, my, this is a predicament. I have never asked this, usually students have their own pick and wish it before I can truly assess their nature. Would you wish to be dedicated, wise, ambitious, or brave?  
"I am a Stark, I can be brave."  
"Then I shall place you in.. Gryffindor!"  
Loud cheers sounded from Sansa's two brothers and the entire Gryffindor table.  
Mya Stone was sorted into Gryffindor after Sansa. Daenerys Targaryen was sorted into Slytherin house and then Nymphadora Tonks was sorted into Hufflepuff. Finally, it was Margaery's turn to be sorted.  
Once again the hat stalled, "Another one? Strange.. You are indeed kind, witty, and chivalrous, but you're clever.. I think it outweighs the rest. This rarely happens, but it has to be, "Slytherin!"  
There was no applause, you could hear a pin drop in the Great Hall. Even Dumbledore's mouth hung open in slight surprise, and then young Sansa stood up and began slow clapping and her brothers followed, then Loras at the Hufflepuff table. Soon the entirety of the Great Hall erupted in applause with the omission of the Slytherin table who stared at Margaery in shock.  
Whispers filled the Slytherin table, "She must be a direct descendant of an old pure blood family of blood traitors or squibs. No mudblood has ever been sorted into Slytherin. Her brother is a Hufflepuff!"  
Margaery chimed in, "And Nymphadora Tonks, a direct descendent of House Black, was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat saw my cunning above all else. It is rare yes, but house ties mean nothing when you are as ambitious as I am."

_Margaery held Sansa tighter against her underneath the cloak, "You have always been my advocate, Sansa." And then she turned the Time Turner several times, and they tumbled forward in time._

**9 November 1985- Second Year Quidditch Pitch**  
  
_We should take a break from underneath the cloak. Here, drink this."  
"What if we're seen?"  
"In this snow, and with Polyjuice Potion? You see that fiesty red headed twelve year old out there? That's you, and if I recall, she gave me a run for my money on this day. Now, let's be spectators and enjoy the match."  
Sansa remembered this match so clearly, her first and Margaery's as well. They watched from the stands, Margaery with the quaffle scoring goal after goal. The game was at 50-0 with Margaery scoring four out of five goals for Slytherin, and Sansa had yet to touch the quaffle much less score a goal as Chaser for Gryffindor.  
Sansa tapped Margaery lightly on the hand, "Is this the moment I.."  
The announcer's voice boomed over the sounds of the cheering crowd, "Sansa Stark has managed to take the quaffle from Slytherin. Margaery Tyrell doesn't look too happy. Sansa Stark attempts a pass to her big brother, Robb... OHH! That's going to hurt in the morning."  
Young Margaery had been hit in the face with the quaffle, it tumbled down to the ground before Sansa retrieved it, heading for the goalposts. She looked back apologetically in Margaery's direction before taking her shot. "Ten points to Gryffindor!!"  
It was just in time as Charlie Weasley caught sight of the golden snitch. He had it in his grasp in less than thirty seconds, and the match was finished. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!!"  
Margaery looked rather smugly at Sansa, "Watch us down there. Do you remember what I said to you?"  
"I believe it was something along the lines of.. 'I'll send my hospital bills to your rich wizard parents, Stark.' But I could be mistaken."  
"Sounds about right. You just apologized profusely, asking if I was alright. I hated you, you know. You were always so kind to me even when I was.. well.." Margaery gestured to the quidditch field where young Margaery was pulling Sansa's hair and shoving her to the ground.  
"Shall we see our first detention then?"_

**17 November 1985- Second Year-Severus Snape's Office**  
  
"There will be no talking. Ms. Stark you are to copy every line of _Hogwarts: A History_. Your detention will continue until it is completed. Ms. Tyrell you may work on your course work."  
Sansa gaped, "Why does she get to work on her course work? It will take me the rest of the school year to copy every word of.."  
Severus Snape snarled in her direction, "Silence. Perhaps this punishment will teach you that muggle squabbling is unbecoming of young witches.. Ms. Tyrell will attend each detention until you finish." Margaery smirked and began her Potions work.  
  
Dumbledore entered Snape's office and gestured for him to speak privately in the hall.  
_Sansa whispered to Margaery, "It's sort of odd seeing them both now isn't it?"_

Sansa glared at Margaery occasionally as she scrawled each word onto the parchment.  
"If you wish to continue glaring at my beautiful face, then I'd be happy to give you a photograph, Stark."  
Sansa huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes, "You're so full of yourself."  
Margaery sniggered back, "I am certain you would be as well if you weren't so tall and clumsy, and perhaps we wouldn't be stuck in detention for the rest of the year either."  
"What in the bloody hell did I do to make you hate me, Margaery?"  
  
Professor Snape walked back in at that moment with Dumbledore at his heels, "I believe I said there was to be no talking, Ms. Stark. Ten points from Gryffindor in addition to the fifty you already cost them."  
Sansa closed her eyes and side in frustration.  
  
_Margaery and Sansa walked out of Snape's office into the vacant hallway when Sansa huffed out, "You were insufferable. Where to next? I believe I need a reminder of why I ever fell for you."  
"I remember the day exactly." Margaery turned the hourglass. _  
  
**14 December 1985- Second Year- Professor McGonagall's Office**  
  
"Dumbledore thought the two of you could use a change of scenery."  
Young Margaery raised her hand, "Professor McGonagall, if I may.."  
"I believe you will regardless, Ms. Tyrell. How can I help you?"  
"Professor Snape has instructed Sansa to copy _Hogwarts: A History_ as her punishment, and I have been assigned to do my coursework. As I have finished all of my exams, I do not have any coursework to complete. I was wondering if I may help Sansa copy today?"  
McGonagall looked perplexed, but a small smile ghosted across her features, "I do not ordinarily allow such a thing; however, considering the reason you are both in detention, I will make an exception. Can I trust the two of you alone for a few moments?"  
"Yes Professor." Sansa replied, and McGonagall took her leave.  
Margaery moved to sit beside Sansa, "So where are you?"  
"I don't need your help." Sansa snapped back.  
"Don't be absurd. Need I remind you that we're both stuck in detention until this book is copied word for word, cover to cover. If you want to spend more time with me, then all you have to do is.."  
Sansa interrupted, still writing diligently, "Believe me, I don't want to spend anymore time with you than necessary, but I find it imperative to deny any assistance from you as I know it comes with a price."  
"No strings attached, sweetling. Scout's honor."  
Sansa scrunched her eyebrows together and questioned, "Scout's...what?"  
Margaery dipped her head, "I'm sorry. I forget sometimes.. Dany always laughs at me for it, but I still use Muggle phrases without remembering."  
Sansa stopped her writing and glanced up, noticing Margaery looked almost _ashamed_ , "Well.. what does it mean?"  
Margaery smiled slightly before explaining.  
  
_Margaery assessed, "Seeing this again, I realize I could never tell you that you were the only one who cared to hear about my muggle life, the only one who didn't make me hide it. Besides Loras of course.. and so I never had the chance to say thank you and.."  
"This was the moment I realized you only pretended to be awful. You thanked me in your own way."  
"I believe that's the next walk down memory lane we will take." Margaery smiled and turned time forward._  
  
**16 December 1985- Second Year- Hogwarts Great Hall**  
  
Margaery walked the vast distant between the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table. It seemed odd for her to sit there as she did every other day, watching Sansa, when they were among the few people in the Great Hall. It would be too noticeable so she supposed venturing conversation would be the only way she could admire the Gryffindor, "Starks, aren't you going home for the holidays?"  
Robb smiled up at her, pumpkin juice running down his chin as he did so.

_Underneath their cloak, Sansa snorted as her younger self did the same_.  
  
Margaery smirked at him, and Sansa turned around to face her, "Our parents are visiting our Aunt Lysa, and she's a little.. well we decided to stay here for the holidays. Would you like to play wizard's chess with me? Jon and Robb are terrible at it."  
The Stark brothers answered simultaneously, "Are not!"  
"As.. tempting... as that sounds. I should really find my brother. I'll see you around, Sansa. Jon, Robb." And the young Margaery took her leave, a devilish smirk on her lips Sansa had not been able to see all those years ago as her head was cast down while she smiled to herself.  
_Beneath the cloak, Margaery kissed Sansa's cheek, "Oh to be young and innocent again." And then Margaery shifted them ahead in time once more._  


**29 October 1986, Third Year- Greenhouse Two**  
  
Professor Sprout's voice resounded through the greenhouse, "Class, let us begin. Can anyone tell me about puffapods?"  
Sansa and Margaery both raised their hands, Sansa more eagerly than Margaery prompting Professor Sprout to call on the less enthusiastic student, "Yes Ms. Tyrell?"  
"A puffapod is a large pink seedpod filled with magic beans that instantly flower when contact is made to any solid object."  
"Well done. Ten points to Slytherin. Ms. Stark, can you tell me the effect puffapods have on trolls?"  
Sansa answered, "Yes, Professor Sprout. Trolls are allergic. They sneeze uncontrollably whenever puffapods are nearby."  
"Very good Ms. Stark. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, you will be assigned pairs, and your own space within greenhouses one, two, and three to begin cultivating your own flower breeds. This will be your term end exam grade. First, Ms. Stark you will be with Ms. Tyrell in greenhouse two at station one. Second, Ms. Targaryen and Ms.."  
Sansa blushed furiously as Margaery walked towards her as Professor Sprout paired off the rest of the class.  
"So, Sansa.. Which flowers would you like?"  
Margaery's dimpled smile made it hard for Sansa to form words causing the Slytherin girl to smile even wider before raising her brow, "I did grow up in a Muggle Botanical Garden. Perhaps, we could recreate one of my favorites? What do you say, partner?"  
Margaery gently touched Sansa's gloved hand before pulling away when the redhead finally stuttered, "Uhhh.. yeah. Okay. Sounds.. great." Giving her partner a small smile before following Margaery to their station. 

_"You were so smitten with me. Look how adorable you are." Margaery grinned widely.  
"And you're still just as conceited as you were when we were thirteen." Sansa rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same, giving Margaery a soft kiss on the lips. Margaery pulled away slowly before spinning the hourglass._  
  
**10 December 1986-Third Year-Greenhouse Two**  
  
"Ms. Tyrell, Ms. Stark, these roses are quite beautiful. Am I right in assuming they are muggle-made hybrids?" Professor Sprout observed the petals carefully, appreciating the fading of the tips.  
Margaery answered for them, "Yes, they are my favorite. Clearly, they were much easier to bloom with the puffapod than muggle gardening. I must say, I think Sansa and I made them even more pretty than the centuries-old rosebushes my family owns in Highgarden."  
"Is it true that muggles believe flowers have meanings?"  
"Well... yes..." Margaery answered not liking where the conversation was going and deflecting, "Do we pass then, Professor Sprout?"  
"Yes of course. Top marks for you both. Happy Christmas, girls." Professor Sprout then ventured to station two to grade the next pair's work.  
Margaery began to walk away, but Sansa tapped her shoulder, "I think we did pretty well don't you?"  
Margaery smirked and placed her hand in Sansa's, "Yes we did. Good job, Stark and Happy Christmas." She turned to leave and then.. 

_"Wait.. Why are you walking away? This is when I stopped you again and.." Sansa rushed forward pushing her younger self on the back slightly.  
Margaery snapped her head towards Sansa, "What the hell are you doing?!" _

"Margaery wait.. May I walk with you? I'd like to know the meaning behind those flowers. I mean only if you want.. Don't feel obligated to.."  
Margaery bite her lip, looking almost nervous, "You really want to know?"  
"Yes, I mean.. What do the flowers we made mean?"  
Margaery hooked her arm with Sansa's as they departed from the greenhouse, "Well.. Yellow roses are bright, cheerful, and joyful. They create warm feelings. Giving someone a yellow rose means you value their friendship and that they bring you joy."  
Sansa looked almost pleased, but somewhat disappointed as she asked, "What about a yellow rose with the red tips? Like the ones we made?"  
Margaery stilled and unhooked her arm from Sansa's and took out her wand, "Red roses can stand for courage, respect, and.." Margaery flicked her wand and uttered " **Orchideous** "  
A bouquet of a dozen roses appeared from the end of Margaery's wand and landed in Sansa's hands gently. "A dozen roses means 'there are dozens of ways I care about you'. A dozen of these roses means..." Margaery sighed and smiled shyly, "It's silly really. Muggles believe the stars tell them what they should eat for brunch on Sundays. Why are you interested?"  
They were walking side by side now, no one else in sight. Sansa twiddled with the petals of the roses as she replied, "They're your favorite, so I suppose I'm wondering why. They are beautiful of course, but I could see how their meaning could make you.. And you gave them to me and I just thought, maybe.."  
Margaery stopped walking, taking Sansa's hand in her own. She leaned forward, closing her eyes. Sansa closed hers, expecting to receive her first kiss, but then Margaery merely squeezed her hand, "They mean friendship.."  
Sansa released a low breath, "Oh.. friendship."  
Margaery grinned wide, squeezing Sansa's hand again, waiting for Sansa to meet her gaze. When she did Margaery added, "They mean friendship, falling into love." She kissed Sansa's cheek gently, "I'll see you after winter break, Sansa." And then she let go of Sansa's hand and walked in the opposite direction.  
_"We need to get out from under this cloak now." Margaery gritted her teeth and ushered Sansa to a shed near the back entrance of greenhouse four.  
After shedding the cloak, Sansa rationalized, "Margaery, I'm sorry. I just, I remembered that I wanted to call after you, but I couldn't find the courage and then.. Well it felt like I had been.. This is so hard to explain."  
"You mean to tell me, you literally had to be pushed into that conversation with me. This is.. Okay, look. What if this isn't the only time that we intervened in our own relationship?"  
"I.. I think I know where we need to go next."_

**13 December 1986-Third Year- Hogwarts Express**  
  
_"Leave the note here in my trunk. I'll open it when I change into my muggle clothes."  
"Okay, but you know if I could change one thing.. It would have been this. Where can we watch?"  
"Here first to make sure I get the note."_

Sansa opened her trunk in the compartment she was sharing with her fellow Gryffindors and best friends, Mya and Jeyne.  
Jeyne looked amused, "What is that in your trunk, Sansa?"  
"I.. it's lemoncakes and a note.."  
**Meet me in Compartment D?**  
"That's one of the Slytherin compartments. Is Joffrey still insistent that you two are in a relationship?"  
"I don't think it's Joffrey. The handwriting is too.. girly. Wait.." Mya smirked knowingly.  
Sansa blushed, "I'll.. I think I'll just get something from the trolley."  
Jeyne called out too late,as Sansa had already closed the door to their compartment, "But you already have lemoncakes!" 

Sansa heard Joffrey's voice before reaching the door to Compartment D.  
"I'm going to find out who gave my girl those flowers and when I do, I'll be certain they pay for it."  
Then Sansa's eyes grew in shock as she heard Margaery's crisp voice, sweet as honey but sharp as thorns, "Babe, perhaps it's for the best. After all, you have me to keep you company. What could you possibly want with a naive little girl when you can have me?"  
Joffrey laughed sadistically, "My love, you know my father and mother have matched me with Sansa Stark before I was old enough to walk. I would much rather have you. You are far prettier.."  
Sansa had heard enough and walked back to her own compartment, willing herself not to cry. 

_"I know you didn't want to see this or do this, but it mattered.. Thank you." Sansa kissed Margaery gently, "We can go now."_

**14 February 1988-Fourth Year- Hogsmeade**  
  
Margaery was seated with Daenerys by the window at a table for two when she saw Sansa walk in with Tonks, "Shit, she's here with _Tonks_? I think I'm going to be sick."  
Daenerys offered a small smile and a gentle hand, "Let me take you to the loo. We'll get you calmed down and then we can leave."  
  
Sansa walked into the Three Broomsticks with Tonks. Mya was sitting close to Charlie Weasley in a booth in the corner. Jeyne was sitting as far away from Jon as possible on the other side.  
Tonks snorted, "A double date for Valentine's Day wasn't such a great idea.. Actually, a date at all on Valentine's Day is ridiculous. I say we have some fun with them."  
Sansa was almost afraid to ask, "What do you have in mind?"  
"Take Jeyne to the loo. She may need rescuing. I'll do the rest." Tonks winked.  
Sansa and Jeyne walked to the toilets as Margaery and Daenerys walked out. Margaery looked stunned, and Sansa glared at her before turning around to head in the opposite direction of the Slytherin. When she turned around, they all saw Tonks with Jeyne's face and hair snogging Jon.  
Jeyne gaped, "What in the bloody hell, Sansa?!"  
Margaery, Daenerys, and Sansa all laughed, "I'm so sorry Jeyne." Sansa was hunched over holding her sides, "Maybe Tonks just thought you needed a little push?"  
Jeyne huffed and walked back to the booth.  
Margaery chimed in, "Is that your date making out with your brother?"  
Sansa stopped laughing, scrunched her eyebrows together, crossed her arms, and replied, "Tonks? No, we're dateless. Tonks by choice.. Me.. well.. I don't see you with Joffrey."  
Daenerys cleared her throat, "I'll meet you at Honeydukes?"  
Sansa rolled her eyes and started to walk to the booth in the corner to join her friends.  
  
_Margaery groaned, "Blood seven.. I'm supposed to grab your hand." She took young Sansa's arm herself to make her turn around._  
  
Margaery noticed Sansa still and grabbed her hand and whispered, "Sansa, can we.. Please could we sit down and chat for a bit? Whatever I did.."  
Sansa dropped her hand from Margaery's, crossed her arms, and gaped. She replied in a hushed, aggravated tone, "You can't possibly be feigning innocence right now!"  
"Whatever I did to make you hate me, I can promise you there's an explanation."  
"There's nothing to explain. You started dating Joffrey. End of story. Can I go now?"  
"But you started the mean glares a year ago after Christmas break? After I.." Margaery looked down at her intwined fingers. "After we worked on that project together in Herbology. I didn't start dating Joffrey until fourth year started. You ignored me.."  
"I know you were dating Joffrey last year, Margaery. So what was it then? Did you want him and I was just collateral damage? Make us both want you to get me away from him? Because you knew, I didn't like him so it must have been him you wanted. I was just a pawn in your game. I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Sansa rolled her eyes and started to walk away.  
Margaery wasn't whispering now as she yelled for all of the occupants of the Three Broomsticks to hear, "You ignored me! Gods, I wish you had told me this a year ago. How can you be so clueless?! I want you! I have always wanted you."  
Sansa turned around and walked closer, tongue laced with wrath, "Clueless?! You, Margaery Tyrell are the worst.."  
Margaery lunged forward mere inches from Sansa, her eyes nervous but gentle, taking Sansa's cheek in her hand. Sansa stilled, feeling all eyes on her back as she quietened her tone, "The worst.. the worst conniving Slytherin who ever lived and.. Wait.." Sansa gasped slightly, "You wanted me? And you're.."  
Margaery nodded and smiled before leaning forward with her eyes shut. Sansa closed her own eyes and the moment Margaery's lips touched her own, all of her anger dissipated. The kiss was soft, and Sansa felt as if she was among a bed of roses, smelling the sweet floral scent of Margaery's hair.  
Margaery pulled away and bit her lip when Sansa instinctively leaned forward for more, "I'm what? Beautiful, gentle, kind, cunning, a good kisser?"  
Sansa let out a deep breath and opened her eyes, "You're so arrogant.. Bloody hell, stop smirking like that!" She leaned forward, placing her hand on Margaery's cheek. She captured Margaery's lips once more and smiled into it when she heard applause and shouts.  
Tonks called out, "It's about bloody time!"  
  
_Sansa and Margaery shared their own series of kisses underneath the cloak.  
Margaery pulled Sansa along to exit behind a couple of departing patrons, "Want to go to the secret passageway beneath Honeydukes?"  
Sansa wrapped an arm around Margaery's waist and chuckled softly, "Are you trying to seduce me?"  
"Depends, is it working?"_  
  
**1 September 1988- Fifth Year- Platform 9 3/4**  
  
Margaery walked beside Loras towards the Stark family. It was Rickon's first year, and Sansa's parents only chance to see all six Stark children off to Hogwarts. It was also the first time Margaery would be meeting them, and the first time she would be seeing Sansa since the end of fourth year.  
  
Sansa smiled and then ran into her arms, hugging her tightly, "I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too. I really want to kiss you now, but your.. "  
Sansa kissed her cheek quickly, "I know. They're excited to meet you."  
"Mum, dad. This is my girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell."  
Catelyn Stark inspected Margaery from head to toe, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed the Slytherin sigil on Margaery's trunk. "Sansa dear, you didn't tell me.."  
Ned coughed and interrupted, "How clearly beautiful Margaery is. Good job, Sansa."  
Margaery beamed and extended her hand, "It is lovely to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Stark."  
Sansa's cheeks flamed as Rickon added, "I'll say. Bloody hell, Sansa. She's hot."  
Catelyn slapped Rickon on the back of his head, "Watch your tongue, young man. I'm sorry Margaery. He's an audacious eleven year old, what can we say?"  
Margaery chuckled, "It's quite alright. I should really find the prefect compartment before the window seats are taken. It was nice meeting you."  
"I'll go with you. I need to find the prefect compartment as well."  
Margaery smirked, "You made prefect too? Why didn't you tell me in one of your letters?"  
"Why didn't you tell me in one of your letters? Bye mum. Bye dad. I'll write to you, make sure you know how we're all managing, especially Arya and Rickon."  
Catelyn answered, "Thank you sweet girl. We can always depend on you." She hugged her daughter, clearly not wanting to let go, "Margaery dear, it was very nice to meet you. We'd love to welcome you to stay with us during Christmas break. I'd be happy to speak to your parents, let them know you'll have your own room..."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Stark. I would love that."  
  
"She looks so happy, Ned. Have we ever seen her like this?"  
"No, but it suits her well. I suppose our daughter has a type, Slytherins."  
"Who would have thought?" 

_Sansa's lip quivered, "It's good to see them again. Thank you, Margaery."  
Margaery used her thumb to wipe Sansa's tear away, "Don't cry, sweet girl. Because then I'll cry, and you know how ugly I look when I cry."  
Sansa chuckled and started wiping her own tears, "You are always beautiful."  
Margaery kissed Sansa's hand and brought it to the time turner, "Let's spend Christmas with them one more time shall we?"_

**25 December 1988- Fifth Year-Winterfell Estate**  
  
_Sansa enjoyed this particular date in time most of all, and Margaery was happy to hold Sansa close underneath the cloak as she cried happy tears. They watched the pride on Catelyn's face when Margaery ecstatically put on her green hand knitted sweater with a large 'M' on the front. They drank hot chocolate and played in the snow with all of Sansa's siblings and their wolf dogs. For the first time in years, Margaery remembered the light that Sansa once had in her eyes. She knew it was hard for Sansa to see her parents without being able to hug them one more time, to tell them she loved them. They were standing in the kitchen as Catelyn washed dishes when they heard a squeak from the hardwood floors upstairs causing Catelyn to stop. She began to walk towards the staircase and ascend the stairs when Margaery realized..  
"Sansa, I snuck to your room this night, do you remember?"  
"Of course, this was the first time you told me you loved me. We kissed all night and you fell asleep in my bed with your shirt off. My mum found us the next morning, but she surprisingly acted as if.." Sansa started to shake, "My gods, Margaery, are you serious? I'm going to get to.."  
"We have to stop her. Quickly, I'm going to knock the umbrella stand over.  
Catelyn descended the stairs in a hurry, and Margaery cast a silencing charm around the three women before removing the cloak.  
"What are you girls..? Where did you get that cloak and why do you look older? Did you get into some aging potion?" Catelyn stopped when she saw Sansa's tears and pulled her into a warm embrace, "Sansa sweetie, what happened?"  
Sansa sobbed and Catelyn glared at Margaery over her shoulder, "What have you done to my daughter?"  
"Catelyn, I need you to remain calm. You may want to sit."  
Sansa pulled back, "Mum, Margaery didn't do anything. Please, let's sit. I can assure you, I'm safe and sound in my room upstairs."  
Catelyn looked at her daughter in bewilderment, "Have you two been drinking? What do you mean you're safe and sound in your room?"  
Taking the time turner from around her neck, Margaery answered, "Sansa and I are forty three years old. Our fifteen year old selves are upstairs right now in your daughter's room making out."  
"You're doing what under my roof?"  
"Mum, one day Margaery and I will get married, and you'll tell me how beautiful I look and how beautiful Margaery looks in her white dress. You'll tell me that I'm not making a mistake, that I love Margaery and that we will build a wonderful life together."  
"Why are you two here in this time then? Why were you crying, Sansa?"  
Sansa's eyes watered, but she bit back her tears, "I love you, mum. It's important that you don't yell at us in the morning for what you find. I promise, we didn't have sex that night. Tonight, for you."  
Catelyn nodded and began to cry, knowing whatever year Margaery and Sansa were from, she was long gone, "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"  
Margaery added for good measure, "Lord Voldemort will return in June of 1995. You have to make certain that my brother Loras is our Secret-Keeper. We will insist on you or Ned, but it must be Loras. I didn't understand until now, why you wouldn't budge on it.."  
"Did you two know you would see me, tonight? What if we change the course of time?"  
"This was my Christmas gift from Margaery. We've seen several other times from our past, and we discovered there were a few insistences where we intervened. This is another one."  
Catelyn nodded, "Do you get to see your father again too? Should I get him?"  
Sansa held back more sobs, "No, I don't think I get to see, dad. Just you."  
The mother and daughter held each other for a long time, and then the three of them talked through the night. Catelyn avoided asking about her and Ned's deaths. She knew all men must die, but she did not want to know how or when it would happen. If Ned left before her or after her, it made no difference. She wanted to know about her children, if they were happy, what they would become.  
When dawn broke, Catelyn hugged them both tightly and watched them disappear before her eyes._  
  
**20 July 1990- Before Seventh Year- Highgarden**  
  
Margaery walked Sansa through the vast gardens of her grandmother's estate.  
"It's beautiful here, Margaery. Thank you for inviting me to stay."  
"Of course, I wouldn't want to spend my seventeenth birthday with anyone but you."  
Sansa stopped walking and aimlessly kicked the dirt path beneath her feet, "About that.. I was wondering now that we're both seventeen, and we've talked about it before and.."  
Margaery smirked and placed her hands on Sansa's hips, "How about.. You stop with the fumbling words and the adorable blushing, and we just turn around. I'll walk you straight up to my bedroom where I have candles ready to be lit and.."  
Sansa closed the distant and kissed Margaery, cutting off her words. After several minutes of intense snogging, Sansa began walking back to the main house, pulling Margaery along, "I have another present for you, but I'll give you this one first."  
  
**14 June 1991- Last Day at Hogwarts-Gryffindor Tower**  
  
For the last time, Sansa packed her trunk. She fumbled with the rose and wolf charm on her bracelet and smiled to herself before she turned at the sound of the knock on the door.  
"You can come in! I'm decent."  
"You know, I've always loved that terminology. I can attest to the fact that you are more than decent with your clothes on, and the sight without clothing, well.." Margaery eyed Sansa up and down, licking her lips.  
Sansa laughed and stood to give her girlfriend a soft kiss, but Margaery shook her head teasingly. Sansa asked, "Are you done packing?"  
"I am. Are you excited to spend the whole summer in France while I slave away finding snargaluff pods?"  
"Oh yes, I'm thrilled I'll be in France with you, hunting down werewolves, spending days at a time in my animagus form without being able to eat or shower." Sansa leaned in again for a kiss, but was denied again.  
"Did I tell you about my Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT exam? I finally cast a patronus."  
"You would finally do it when it mattered most. So tell me, how did you do it? What form did it take?"  
"I remembered the sorting ceremony our first year. The memory just sort of came to me. You clapping for me, and I don't know.. Then a giant wolf escaped from the tip of my wand."  
Sansa grinned and leaned in to kiss Margaery once more, but apparently now was the time for talking, "My patronus is a wolf, too." Determined to feel those soft lips against her own, Sansa pushed Margaery down on her mattress.  
"Just admit it, we're soulmates, and one day you'll marry me and we'll have seven kids, five dogs, four cats, and.."  
Sansa shook her head, laughing lightly, "Fine, just shut up and kiss me already." 

**25 December 2016**  
  
_Margaery and Sansa entered their bedroom to see themselves arguing about what the day with the time turner would bring, "I wanted to show you our wedding, but I thought we could save that one for a later date." Margaery yawned, "I'm exhausted, and no time has passed today. Your brothers and Arya will be here in a few hours."  
Sansa yawned before slipping into their bed, "Do you think we could use that time turner to turn back time, let us get a good eight hours for once?"  
Margaery kissed Sansa's forehead, "I knew I married you for your brains. We'll have to sleep in the guest bedroom though because well, we'll already be here."  
Sansa jumped up and Margaery followed, "Totally worth it."_

_In the hallway, Margaery and Sansa were greeted by the tired eyes of their daughter, "Happy Christmas mums. Can we open presents now?"  
Sansa smiled at Margaery, "Happy Christmas, sweet Cat. Wake up Ned and Arry first okay?"  
Margaery kissed their daughter's cheek before Cat walked to her little brother's bedroom, "Happy Christmas, sweetling."_

_Sansa wrapped her arm around Margaery's waist, leading her to the den instead of the guest bedroom. "Thank you for my gift. I loved it, I love you."  
Margaery kissed Sansa's lips softly, "Happy Christmas. Thank you for putting up with me all these years. I love you, Sansa."_


End file.
